


Mordecai is in love

by Fudged_Up_Fanfics



Series: Fudged up Fanfics! [5]
Category: Regular Show
Genre: M/M, Mordecai is porn star, Multi, Muscle Man is porn star, Rigby is pissed, Skips is Majestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudged_Up_Fanfics/pseuds/Fudged_Up_Fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mordecai loves Benson and Skips</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mordecai is in love

Mordecai lovingly gazed at Skips and Benson, and said, “I love you both!” Benson and Skips frowned at Mordecai. “Mordecai, no. I don’t ship us, I’m sorry!” Skips, the hot bastard told Mordecai, majestically skipping away. Benson was becoming red. “I’m sorry Mordecai, but I can’t date you.”  
“Why not, Benson bear?” Mordecai fluttered his non-existent eyelashes.  
:”Because A, I’m your boss, and B, I DON’T LIKE YOU!” Benson roared.  
Mordecai, being broken hearted, rushed out of the room, and up the stairs to pack his clothes. He was leaving FOREVER! Muscle Man leaned on the door frame. “Muscle Man! I’m leaving forever!” Mordecai cried, acting over dramatic.  
“I’ll come with you, and you can be my porn partner!” Muscle Man took Mordecai’s hand and the pair rushed out, and a few weeks later, they came back, married. Rigby was furious with both of them. “HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME TO DO ALL THE DAMN WORK?! SOME FRIENDS YOU ARE!” Rigby cried.  
“But Rigby, I’m, like, married to Muscle Man now! We married in Vegas, and he like, made me his porn star partner!” Mordecai cried.  
“Oh.” Rigby frowned.  
“There you are! Mordecai, I love you!” Benson cried out, wanting to kiss Mordecai.  
“Shit.” Mordecai muttered.  
THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This was made by Thunder. Please check out our profile to see who she is!


End file.
